septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Snorri Snorrelssen
Snorri Snorrelssen is a young Northern Trader, daughter of Alfrun Snorrelssen and Olaf Snorrelssen. She is by far the youngest Northern Trader to ever come to the Castle and even more unusual is that she is a girl. She also owns a cat named Ullr who comes from a long line of Spirit-Seeing cats and thus can also see ghosts. It seems she has some interests toward Nicko Heap. Biography Early life Snorri is a young girl from the Northern Countries who is anything but normal. She named her boat after her mother, Alfrun Snorrelssen. Her father, Olaf Snorrelssen, died at the Castle sometime after Snorri was born so he never came home to see his child. Snorri made it her dream to become a Northern Trader and come to the Castle to look for her father's ghost even if it is against her mother's wishes. Encountering the Heaps Snorri and her cat Ullr arrived at the Castle on her boat, "the Alfrun". Snorri ran into Jenna Heap, Wolf Boy, Nicko Heap, and Spit Fyre on the River when Spit Fyre lands on her boat. Snorri and Ullr accompanied Jenna and Nicko to the past and was stuck there with Nicko.Physik, chapter needed specified Trapped in the past As Septimus tries to find clues where Nicko and Snorri went 500 years ago in order to survive, it was revealed that they went to House of Foryx. Septimus, along with Jenna and O. Beetle Beetle set out on a journey to find House of Foryx and rescued them. Jenna held a grudge on Snorri, blaming her from Nicko being trapped in the past and now to the house. Later, Snorri was rescued from the House of Foryx along with Nicko. She was locked up into one of the towers in the House, when one of her neighbors thought she was wicked. According to her, she wasn't up there very long, even though Nicko thought otherwise.Queste, chapter needed specified Returning to the present After being rescued from House of Foryx, she and Nicko were left with Jenna and Beetle at a nearby harbor by Septimus, who traveled ahead back to the Castle. After Septimus returned, it turned out that Jenna's father, Milo Banda, was in the same harbor. Snorri and Nicko preferred going with the ship rather than with Spit Fyre. Later on, they arrived to Isles of Syren, where their ship was taken over and a lot of jinn were freed in order to attack the Wizard Tower. After the jinn had been stopped, Snorri returned to the Castle with the others and lived in the Palace.Syren, chapter needed specified Living in the Palace now, Snorri's mother came to see her. Later she sailed away on the Alfrun, along with her mother, leaving Nicko behind.Darke, chapter needed specified Come Pathfinder, Snorri and Nicko would re-unite - evidently their love continued. Characteristics Personality Snorri is a strong willed person and does not let anyone tell her what to do, especially not her mother. Physical attributes Snorri is described as being tall for her age and has become tough and built from sailing the seas all on her own. She has very light blond hair. Powers and abilities She is a Spirit-Seer, which means she can see ghosts even if they choose not to Appear to her. References Category:Female Category:Snorrelssen family